Argosax
'''Argosax' was a powerful king who once ruled the Demon World a few centuries ago.Devil May Cry 2, Enemy File — Argosax the Chaos: "This king once ruled most of the demon world and subdued all the demons, but was defeated by Sparda."Devil May Cry 2 instruction manual: "One recent tale, only a '''few hundred years old', told of a great swordsman appearing from "the outside" to aid in exorcising the most evil god of all time. Being both god and demon, he is considered to be the most evil deity of all time from the Protectorate's legends. He serves as the boss of ''Mission 18'', the final mission of Dante's scenario in Devil May Cry 2. File ;Enemy File - Argosax the Chaos :This king once ruled most of the demon world and subdued all the demons, but was defeated by Sparda. ;Enemy File - The Despair Embodied :Possessing an androgynous perfect body and awesome dignity, he is sometimes worshipped." Appearance In his true form, the Despair Embodied, Argosax possess an androgynous appearance depending on the form in which he shifts (possessing both masculine and feminine traits), although both his male and female appearances features a fire-like appearance in the shape of a fit human with horns protruding from the head. Personality Little is witnessed of Argosax, seemingly lacking the capable of speaking. However, he is described by the Protectorate and legends surrounding him as the most evil god of all time, possessing a dark and malevolent nature. He's also descibed as to possessing "awesome dignity" concerning himself. Strategy As the Chaos, Argosax is a compilation of different parts of the other bosses. While you will not have to fight every boss again, you will have to deal with some of their attacks, plus Griffon. Take out each boss one at a time until they are all gone: you have a huge advantage here in that they cannot move. As the Despair Embodied, Argosax is fast. Focus on dodging its attacks and use your guns for a safe kill. Powers and Abilities Argosax is an extremely powerful being, ranking above most demons and managed to have subdued all the demons within the Demon World that existed within it a few centuries ago (barring Sparda).Devil May Cry 2 instruction manual His power was renown enough to the point that Sparda required the aid of the Protectorate to help seal him away and was also powerful enough to challenge Dante and Sparda. Demonic Absorbtion: One of Argosax's powers include the ability to absorb and assimilate various demons into his own body (those include the Phantom, Griffon, Orangguerra, Jokatgulm, Nefasturris, and Furiataurus), taking each of their powers and controlling them on his own. This transforms Argsoax into a hideous creature in which, although able to use the monster's abilities in which it has assmiliate, renders it unable to move. Possession & Transformation: Argosax is capable of possessing other individuals like Arius, transforming them into hideous, demonic creatures and changing their appearance overtime as well as empowering them far further then they were than what they originally were. He is capable of doing this even when occupied in the Demon World. Immortality: Arius described Argosax to be immortal. However, despite that, he is capable of being slain by powerful individuals such as Dante.Devil May Cry 2 - Arius:With them, my power will be complete, and I will become like the immortal, Argosax! As the Despair Embodied In his true form, the Despaired Embodied, Argosax's possess various demonic capabilities and powers. Demonic Wings: Most of Argosax's powers originate from the usage of his wings, which acts as some sort of conduit for his powers. *'Light Needles': Argosax can create needles made up of light that rains down on opponents.Specifically, this attack during his boss fight creates a rainbow, hence the assossiation with the attribute being light. *'Electricity': Argosax can launched an electrical-attributed attack towards his opponents with homing capabilities. *'Fireball': Argosax is able to launch fireballs created from his wings. Shape-Shifting: Argosax is a capable shape-shifting, able to turn his hands into blade-like weaponry or a whip. Furthermore, his shape-shifting allows him to even change sex at will, choosing to appear in the figure of a male or female depending on the attack he intends to put up. As a male, he uses his hands to create blades and as a female, he uses a whip, Biography Battle with the Protectorate Appearing within the Demon World a few centuries ago, he interrupted Berial's rule and installed himself as it's new king by subduing all the demons within the Demon World. During this time, he was infrequently worshiped by the people within the Vie de Marli, brought forth by an evil cult and was recognized as evil by the Protectorate. Finding conflict in dealing with him, the Protectorate called upon Sparda, who emerged and defeated Argosax before he was sealed away from the combined efforts of the swordsman and the Protectorate with the Arcana relics.Devil May Cry 2, Prologue: "One recent tale, only a few hundred years old, told of a great swordsman appearing from 'the outside' to aid in exorcising the most evil god of all time."Devil May Cry 2 ''Devil May Cry 2'' Arius tries to obtain the Arcana in order to release Argosax, take his power, and become a god.Devil May Cry 2, Arius: "...I must obtain the power of Argosax...or I cannot transcend all living things!"Devil May Cry 2, Arius: "Now, I'll absorb his power. I, will become an all-powerful immortal!" The Arcana are four holy relics used to seal Argosax, and by uniting them at the solar eclipse, a gate to the Demon World will open.Devil May Cry 2, Lucia: "We have until the Sun is completely eclipsed. But...how are you going to enter the building? The entrance is..." Though Dante manages to interfere with Arius' ritual by replacing the Medaglia with his own double-sided coin, the doorway is still partially opened, and Arius absorbs part of Argosax's power.Devil May Cry 2, Lucia: "What...? The ritual was incomplete... but the door to the Demon World is..." Because the door is unstable, whoever enters may not be able to return, so Lucia demands to go, claiming she is expendable.Devil May Cry 2, Lucia: "Once you enter the Demon World... you may never be able to return...I'll go... I'm expendable..." However, Dante puts the decision to his coin''Devil May Cry 2, '''Dante': "Heads, I go; Tails, you go.", and after winning the coin toss, goes in, just like his father once did.Devil May Cry 2, Matier: "You must not worry, my dear; I am sure that he will return. Everything is just as it was with Sparda." Inside the portal, Dante finds Argosax in its first form, a hideous pile of flesh composed of pieces of Phantom, Griffon, Orangguerra, Jokatgulm, Nefasturris, and Furiataurus. During their battle, Argosax's power begins to possess Arius, in which Lucia defeats. After slaying each piece, a stalk bearing an egg extends from the mass, and Argosax's true form, The Despair Embodied, hatches from it. As The Despair Embodied, Argosax appears as an androgynous, horned, angelic being composed of fire, able to change sexes at will.Devil May Cry 2, Enemy File — The Despair Embodied: "Possessing an androgynous perfect body and awesome dignity, he is sometimes worshipped." Despite it's new form, it proves ultimately ineffective to Dante, whom proceeds to defeat Argosax with a shot to the head, dissipating into nothing in defeat. Trivia *Argosax arugubly has the most HP out of any boss in Devil May Cry 2, and possibly the most health out of any boss in the whole Devil May Cry series, he has 6 bars of health in his first form and 2 bars of health in his second form, which makes him have 8 bars of health. *Contrary to popular belief, Argosax is not the Devil King in which ruled before Mundus, as Argosax ruled a few hundred years before Dante's involvement with the Protectorate (and ruled the Demon World while Sparda was well acquainted into the human world and after Mundus's sealing into Mallet Island).''Devil May Cry 2 instruction manual - The manual states that the timing in which Argosax was sealed took place a few centuries before the events of the game. References I can Category:Devil May Cry 2 Bosses Category:Antagonists Category:Males Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Gods Category:Demons